


A Little Bit of Galra Blood Goes a Long Way

by maddyfrommars, Vennat



Series: A Little Bit of Galra Blood [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith, Galra!Keith, I don't even get a chance to use them tho, Lance Is a Good Bro, Not a furry fic, Panic, hes purple with very light fur and small claws too, keith has soft ears, keith kogane - Freeform, pidge has nonbinary pronouns, self doubt, self worth issues, sigh, thats the second time I've had to use that tag god damnit internet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddyfrommars/pseuds/maddyfrommars, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vennat/pseuds/Vennat
Summary: Oh god, he had ears.





	A Little Bit of Galra Blood Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in less than 24 hours so chances are it's hella shit. Enjoy, and please notify me of any spelling/grammatical/other errors :)

It _burns_. His skin feels like it's on fire, heat rippling through his veins. It hurts, as if his skin is being flipped inside out. He slams his hand onto the touch pad for his door, opening it and allowing him to slip into the hallway.

His feet are heavy, and he stumbles his way down the hall, leaning heavily on the wall. His stiff fingers tug uselessly at the jacket across his shoulders, struggling to push it off his body. Panic races through his belly, and all he can think is _oh God oh God I'm a **monster**._

He’s at someone else's door now, and he slides his shoulder onto the door frame, allowing it to hold up his body as he slams an open fist on the door. The sound it makes is weak, but hopefully enough to alert the resident. It is, and the door slides open, and robbing Keith of his support. He practically falls into the arms of the rooms owner.

“Wow! Keith, buddy, what the hell are you doing? What's going on?” Keith’s head lolls to the side, gaze catching on the worried face of his faux enemy.

“Lance… I'm scared. Lance, help me. _Please_.” Lance stiffens, holding Keith rigidly against his side for a moment. He lets out a shaky breath, a smile barely cracking the edge of his lips.

“Of course.” He replies.

And then it's darkness.

                         ~0~  
When Keith cracked open his eyes, they felt gunky and they stuck together. His jaw popped as he stretched it, yawning loudly. He sits up with a low groan, and his arms strain above his head as he tries to loosen sore muscles. Peering blearily around him, it takes Keith a moment to notice Lance across the room. His sleepy haze quickly develops into a confused one as he realizes he's lying in Lance’s bed.

“Um, Lance?” The boy raises his eyebrows, showing Keith that he has his attention. “Why am I in your bed?” Lance cracks a wry smile.

“It only took you being an alien for me to get you here.” When Keith begins to stutter out a reply, Lance let's out a short laugh. “Joking, buddy.”

Lance’s face quickly sobers.

“Hey, uh, how are you feeling?”he scratches the back of his head in a sheepish manner.

“Yes? Why wouldn't I-” partway through his sentence, he reaches up to run a hand through his likely messy bed head. “What the-!” His hand touched something soft, and it was most definitely not his _hair_.

“ _What. The. Shit._ ” Now both of his hands were in his hair, feeling the soft, fuzzy ears (?) on his head. Oh god, _ears_.

“Lance?” His voice sounds fearful, even to himself, and he sees Lance stand up, arms outstretched, walking towards him.

“Keith, Keith, it's ok. We’ll… we’ll figure this out. It's _fine_.” Lance sounds desperate, and Keith practically falls out of his bed in his hurry to get away from… himself? The very ears attached to his own head? As he tumbles out, he reaches out a hand to catch himself. Oh _fuck_ , it's purple. Of _course_ it's purple. Because the universe continuing to fuck him over just makes _sense_ , he guesses.

“It's ok. It's fine. It's fine. I'm ok. This is fine!” His voice ups another octave in his panic, and his hands search across his face, feeling the changes there.

Soft, fine fur covers the length of his face. Sharp nails drag harshly against his skin- fur? His teeth clench tightly together, and he feels sharp canine teeth press harshly against his lips, forcing him to open his mouth and let out the terrified whimper he had been hoping to conceal.

“Lance…” his breath comes hard and fast, panic pulsing under his skin. Lance grabs his shoulder, pressing his fingers in hard, allowing Keith to have something to ground himself with.

“Match my breathing.” Lance breathes loudly, each puff of air loud and over exaggerated for Keith's benefit, which he greatly appreciates. It takes a little while, but Keith eventually calms down. He realizes that Lance still has a hand resting on his shoulder, and quickly jerks out of the grip, standing up.

“Sorry.” His voice is rough, and quiet. Lance stands too, and takes a step towards Keith, which he immediately matches with another two backwards. Lances brow furrows.

“What's up, man?” Keith's brow furrows, and he lets out a strangled laugh.

“I'm not gonna force you to touch me, Lance, I realize how... disgusting this is.” Keith frowned, gesturing to himself as he spoke. Lance’s face twisted, harsh lines marring its usually pleasant surface. Keith took another step back, knowing what he was but still recoiling from a face so full of venom. But even as he backed away, Lance lurched towards him, hands gripping his upper arms hard.

“No! Don't you _ever_ say that! Keith, you are not a monster. You're an alien, who cares? Allura is an alien, Coran is an alien! Just because you might look a little different, doesn't mean you _are_ any different. I know you Keith, and I know you're not a monster.” Lance looked at him, eyes soft, and full of caring that Keith was sure he didn't deserve. He shook Lance’s hands from his arms.

“Lance… I'm _purple_ , for fucks sake. How can you be so calm! I have so much Galra blood in me that I _look_ like one. Galra are evil, Lance! And if I'm Galra, what does that make me?” Lance gave him a look that unsettled him, it felt as if it was peeling back layers of him and looking at his secrets.

“The Red Paladin.” There was no hesitation in his answer, and Keith knew that Lance believed in every word he was about to say. “Impulsive. Reckless. Talented. Trustworthy. Loyal. Empathetic.”

“I'm not any of those things, can't you see? I'm evil.” Lance let out a small laugh.

“You may be Galra, but you are not evil. I know you, Keith. Shiro knows you. Pidge, Coran, Hunk, Allura. They all know you too! They know that you are not evil, and they know that you are good. Keith, you. Are. Good.” Keith stared at Lance, slackjawed.

“But… I have Galra blood…” Lance snorted.

“So? Shiro has a Galra arm, and that doesn't make him evil.”

“Well yeah, his is just his ar-”

“Exactly! It's just a small bit of him, so unless you're telling me Shiro’s _arm_ is making him evil, I won't believe that the little bit of Galra blood you have within you is making  _you_ evil.”

“Al-alright.”

Lance stepped toward him, holding his arms out. It took Keith a moment too long to realize that he was holding them out for a hug, and he awkwardly stepped forward, barely moving his arms away from his body. Lance embraced him easily, and Keith stood for a moment, stiff in his arms, before he felt Lance’s hand on his head. Shifting fingers through his hair, until his thin fingers alighted on the fluffy little ears on his head.

“Oh my god!” The loud exclamation startled the boy, and he jolted inside Lance’s arms, but the grip encircling him didn't budge. “Keith, oh my god, your ears are _so soft_.”

Keith pushed him away roughly, ducking out of the Cuban boy’s grip. He had a frown on his face, embarrassed at the way he had allowed himself to be goaded into comfort, before having the rug roughly pulled out from under him in a brazen display of crude teasing. But the moment Keith saw Lance’s face he realized he was wrong. Lance was smiling kindly at him, a twinkle of mirth in his eyes. Keith’s anger melted at the sight, and he knew that Lance was just trying to allow him a sense of normalcy when everything seemed to be changing.

“Hunk and Pidge _have_ to see this for themselves. Feel this for themselves, really.” And with those parting words, Lance was out the door and speeding down the hall. Keith was quickly chasing after him, laughter bubbling through his chest.

“Lance, holy shit, no! Hunk will never stop hugging me if I'm _fuzzy_.” Lance shot him a wry grin over his shoulder, before making one final sprint to the communal area. Almost lazily, he tossed some parting words over his shoulder.

“Duh, that's the plan. He’ll _love_ this.”

Love.

Keith's feet stuttered to a halt, a few steps from the door of the same room Lance had just entered into.

His chest was warm now, no longer burning with the prickly sensation he had felt earlier, but with love. Knowing that his teammates- no, his family- would accept him and love him, purple, furry skin or not- was ridiculously empowering. Keith knew now, that no matter what, he could count on this family that he had created.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The word Lance appears 41 times in this fic, the word Keith 36. Pleas leave me some kudos or a review if you're feeling up to it :). You'll notice some awk bits like a question mark in the work, Keith replying "yes" when Lance asks him how he is. That's because Keith is an awkward social mess anyways, and then you add in panicky feelings, confusion, lethargy, and a little pain- Keith doesn't stand a chance.


End file.
